The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a computing system, a driver typically drives a signal to a receiver over a transmission bus. In practice, the respective impedances of the driver, the transmission bus and the receiver typically do not match (e.g., due to process/manufacturing variations, temperature variations, etc.). Furthermore, the impedance of the driver, the transmission bus and/or the receiver may change based on whether a “0” or a “1” is being transmitted. When impedances along a transmission bus are mismatched, reflections that cause jitter in the transmitted signal may result.